conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
That's Something Else!
That's Something Else! is a Georgeland television program, which began its run on April 19, 2007 and aired for a series of 27 episodes, ending in October. In 2007 it aired on GBC Television on Thursday nights at 9:30pm, having been pre-recorded in front of a live audience the preceding Tuesday. The GBC have announced a second series will begin airing in April 2008 with the same cast as the first series. The series is the first TV outing of the comedy troupe Something Else since 1995. Performers David Winston and Juliet Markey participate in the program; this marks their first TV appearances with the group; neither Winston or Markey participated in Something Else From Something Else, the group's previous TV program. One of the outstanding rivalry with the Australian comedy group the Chaser. With the two troupes reguarly paryoding each other. However, the two had a "Makeup show" in which the Chaser came to Georgeland and both did a show togehter in the wake of the Chasers APEC stunt. Cast *Juliet Markey *Patrick McQueen *Rick Newman *Gabby Sinclair *Keith Whitmore *David Winston Format The show blurs the distinction between variety and sketch comedy. Unlike the previous show, which was hosted specifically by Keith Whitmore and Gabby Sinclair, That's Something Else! is jointly hosted by all the cast members, who each introduce their own segments and sketches. The initial introduction to the show has so far always been performed by Whitmore and McQueen, before throwing to another presenter's segment. Segments Regular segments have so far included: *'What If...?': Introduced by Winston and Sinclair, the segment is usually a 2-4 minute sketch concerning a particulatly outlandish scenario. Thus far, scenarios have included "What if everybody wore the same clothes?" and "What if we ate with our feet?" Another, memorable question was "What if every woman was allowed one date with Simon Pegg?" and showed Markey's rather inept attempt to have dinner with the actor/comedian. Pegg played himself in the sketch, which was considered somewhat of a coup on behalf of the show's producers (Pegg happened to be in the country promoting Hot Fuzz at the time and agreed to a cameo role). *'Street Walkers': A vox pop segment, where Newman and Sinclair (and on occasion Whitmore) take to the streets and ask ridiculous or embarrassing questions to their guests. *'I Bet You Rick Won't...': Rick Newman performs outrageous acts, such as cycling through Doubledance nude or shouting obscene nonsense at famous people, apparently as a response to viewers' letters. *'The Great Debate': Two special guests are brought in to conduct a debate on a particularly trivial topic. So far, Ross Noble, Julia Moffatt, Madeline Woods, Ben Yaxley, Jim Cryer, Nathan Kellerman, Barry Tighe and John Conway have been guests, debating such topics as "Tomato sauce or Barbeque Sauce: Which is Manlier?" or "The Lord of the Rings sucks." At all times, the participants act as if the issue was serious and important, though some, like Woods, Moffatt and Conway, have broken character and started laughing. *Stand-up performances from Markey, Sinclair, Whitmore and guests. *Musical comedy from Patrick McQueen. McQueen performs at least one song every week, usually a topical song based on the news. *Occasional celebrity interviews, conducted by Whitmore. This part of the program greatly resembles the 1992-1995 series, in which Whitmore also conducted celebrity interviews. Like his previous interviews, Whitmore's conversations with celebrities are quite bizarre and rarely talk about recent movies or albums, concentrating instead on strange anecdotes and swapping of jokes. Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland television programsCategory:Culture